Preview - - - - - Kel: The Return
by AussieScum
Summary: Since time has flown through the constraints of the cosmos, ever flowing and twisting to hold the shape of reality, there has been one constant. One truth that has been verified through the time of man and more, and even now shows to be more powerful than anything imagined...


**The following characters, settings, and plots used in this work do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Bioware Corp and Bethesda Softworks respectively.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Words have power.

This single statement has more comprehension and meaning behind it that a single person could even think to know in their lifetime.

The use of words for their context and framework have controlled the ebb and flow of history that has been recorded. The harshness and quickness of some have angered many, causing the strife of life known as war and extinction. It brings an unstoppable wave upon the foes of the angered, with their lives sometimes counterfeit to the rage of the oncoming storm. In recorded events, it has always shown to be swift, brutal, and without mercy.

The courageous tone and pride in them have led to entire populations being swayed under the banner of a single man or party in the belief that they are the best among them. The user weaves them into a form that entices the listeners to partake in its wondrous taste. It brings a sound from the depths of its syllables that makes these lesser men want to listen to them for just a moment longer. The symphony of its cry and roar can fill the weakest person with a primal essence so strong and so righteous, that they feel their will and determination can do even the most impossible obstacle.

The cruelty and darkness behind some have made even the strongest of enemies cower, making entire armies retreat in fear. They do not weave to and fro from the ears and mind of those willing to listen: they thrust quickly and viciously, ripping and shredding at the soul of a person in their weakest hour. It is without a doubt that they do not try to comfort anyone who hears their foul and twisted speech. The only thing that these words will promise the listener is a burning and twisting of the soul most foul. It brings about such sickening sounds and warping to a man that there is never a promise of compromise or peace. There is ever only death.

The comfort and love behind them that they can change the mind, heart, and soul of any who come into its range. They offer the leisure of life in a silky way of speech, bringing songs and whispers of caress and temptation to man and woman alike, never-ceasing and never stopping in their attempt to bring them to the brink of pleasure. While also this, these words also caress the trio of the body in a different way. While they certainly do caress, it is not with promises of pleasure or contentment. They do not enrapture them with sounds of depravity and delight. They do not hold them in a grip that promises more than what is said. They caress in a way that is soft, gentle in its approach and truthful in form. They enrapture with the meanings of love and loss and comfort in a way that writing them down simply cannot transfer completely. They hold in the way that says they are safe in the arms of the holder and speaker, promising to never leave and to never let go, no matter the outcome. It is these kinds of words that can bring the king of all to his knees in tears.

Words have power.

In all forms, they influence the defining decisions of all who connect to them. In times of crisis, these words find a cure for the ailment or lead to the dilemma falling into a pit of destruction. During the periods when the few choice words can change the course of an entire battle, the next ones can lead to a surprising victory full of life and joy, or the end of all that is cherished. When the life of all truly hangs in the balance of one man, and that fate falls on to his shoulders, the actions of that person can decide whether that fate is carried as a cape or a burden. In these, there is always that one universal truth.

Words have power.

Then there are the words that truly have power.

There are words that truly hold power in them. Power that is old as time itself. Power that can flow and intertwine with the writings of the cosmos. It stays hidden in plain sight, hidden from those who do not comprehend what is means. Those who cannot understand the importance of such words in a way that can make them angry. Those who cannot understand the importance of such words in a way that can make them sad or courageous or fearful or lustful or loving.

It stays hidden in plain sight from those who cannot understand the words that make up the creation and stepping-stones of all that is, was, and will be.

It stays hidden in plain sight from those who cannot understand the words that can mold and break and twist the fabric of all that they think is truly impossible.

It stays hidden in plain sight from those who cannot understand the words that can make someone so small and fragile and pitiful the most powerful in a room or warriors.

It stays hidden in plain sight…except for those who can understand them.

Words have power.

It is a universal truth that this is so, and it is no joke when these words are spoken.

When such words are finally spoken in a time when they have been forgotten, they cause such a ripple in the fabric that everything in time and space and beyond simply stops for a moment.

When these words are finally spoken, the lesser evolved creatures of life stop and look to the sky and stars beyond, knowing that everything they have ever known has changed in a single instance.

When these words are finally spoken, the wizened and all-knowing of a culture that thought they knew everything shatters into pieces that can never be repaired.

When these words are finally spoken, the intellectual and secret will listen for just a moment, and ponder on this change to a system that has changed, continuing to move their pieces into a new form that fits their favor.

When these words are finally spoken, the ancient and powerful of an order long forgotten to the galaxy turn and feel the vibration of this new variable to their plan, consulting the matter for only a fraction of second before continuing to wait, never changing and never stopping.

When these words are finally spoken, a single moment will be revealed that can never be changed, can never be altered, and can never leave the galaxy the same as before.

There will be one universal truth…

_**Faal Dovahkiin Lost Daal**_**…**

…The Dragonborn has returned.

.

.

.

AussieScum presents…

.

.

.

**Kel: The Return**

A Mass Effect/ Skyrim Crossover Story.

* * *

.

.

.

.

And so he rises from the grave, returning to the abode that once knew him as fellow.

Hello my readers…if you are still there... I am back!

I'm not going to lie when I say that I've been gone awhile, and so I will retort to you guys in the most alike way that I can about my writing.

I suck. Hard.

While college has certainly been a large take away from my time writing, the rest is inexcusable since I have just been continuously distracted with different games and such.

However, since that is done at the moment and I have the summer free, I am going to try to get some writing done before everything starts again. With that, I would like to establish some new rules about my writing since the last ones haven't been working that well.

For starters, there are no more deadlines. I'll be writing and posting chapters at my discretion, so this way when you guys keep checking your subscriptions and see I haven't updated in the time that I have stated, you aren't horribly depressed. Considering you've probably forgotten me over these +7 months or have been severely depressed at my disappearance is entirely up to you.

Secondly, new stories, updated stories and such will also be at my discretion. I don't know when they will come out since I'll be trying out multiple things, so it will be a surprise. However, I can tell you that I have actually started on the first draft for Orangineer, with the name possibly changing as well. It's still a work in progress, along with some other ideas, so you at least know that it isn't at a standstill as before. It will be coming out at some point.

Finally…that's about it actually. So with those, I will try to start on something very soon. Please tell me what you think on this, review or PM me, and as always…

'_This is AussieScum, an' have a g'day mates!'_

It's good to be back.


End file.
